Si el remedio fuese la palabra
by Matuk
Summary: Para la comunidad 30vicios, treinta vicios. -Y puede suceder cualquier cosa-. Hilson House y Wilson .
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Versión alterna, mucho más angst, para la escena de "Words and Deeds" (tercera temporada), en la que Wilson va a visitar a House al ala de rehabilitación (donde éste último finge desintoxicarse).

**18.** TABACO. "A Wilson también le duelen los detalles de la niebla".

Le da una calada de cigarro. Una que lo priva un instante de la visión estoica de la silueta haciéndole compañía.

La silueta gesticula, _Aquí no te permiten fumar. _

Y el humo responde, _Déjame en paz, mal nacido traidor.  
_  
Pero no dicen nada. Ni discuten. Él permanece desenfadado, indiferente, ausente. Y a su lado, Wilson, _mordisqueándose la lengua, _moreteada de tanta ansiedad_._

Otra calada. Larga, extenuada. Para llenarse del calor ausente y abastecerse de un sabor que se le parezca al de su saliva encallecida con el recuerdo de _su_ droga. La que sí es de _su propiedad_.

Wilson lo mira. Demasiado. Y como siempre sus ojos de cachorro le expresan cientos de cosas, (y él no quiere hacerse responsable de tanto). Silencios repletos de _nunca debo decirte qué tanto me dueles_. Una postura rota, que arrastra bolsas bajo los ojos y mantiene su cabello oscuro reversado y el cuello de la camisa oculto por arrugado; gimiendo al desconsuelo. Mensajes hieráticos, fidedignos, a los que quiere escupirle, que casi públicamente expresan entre lloriqueos y pataletas: "Llévame contigo al infierno".

Pero no lo sabe. No puede hacerlo con certeza. Hoy no. Porque tras el humo las expresiones de Wilson están trastocadas. House se encuentra exánime y en estos momentos no puede esquematizarlo.

Otra calada, y esta vez es su presencia, la caricia dulce de Wilson; esa fuerza acolchada y de olor suave, renuente a retirarse y omitir insensiblemente su sufrimiento desesperanzado; pero también a pedile perdón, a decirle que no debió denunciarlo.

_¿De qué lado estás Wilson?  
_  
Mira hacia la ventana. Roto, vendido. Impregnado todo con el hedor del tabaco.

El cigarro le provoca la sed y la migraña y jamás le ha gustado. No hay nada qué decir, nada que hacer: a Wilson también le duelen esos detalles (navegantes, que flotan, que apestan, que causan mal de pulmón y son grisáceos). Excelente, piensa. Pues ahora que hizo lo correcto lo detesta más que nunca. Es inmaduro y un crío, lo sabe, y aún así la devoción de su amigo, su anhelo exhaustivo a protegerlo le sabe a infidelidad y a bazofia y a… venganza -por todo el mal que le ha hecho-. Le recuerda a Stacy.

_Tú también me vas a dejar._

Wilson suspira y su piel se reseca. _De tu lado, House. Estoy de tu lado._ Sus ojos que expresan demasiado no pueden resistirlo, le arden con la niebla de las cenizas. No debe dejar que lo vea llorar.

Sabe que tiene que marcharse, que House lo repele con una andanada de irritación (y de humo).

Pero cuando gira sobre sus talones, resignado, atestado de añoranza, y desaparece entre la nube de la última exhalación del cigarro, House, por un momento, también se desgaja, también añora y siente miedo aún sabiendo que Wilson es más fuerte que Stacy; también quiere apagar la llama en su propia muñeca –que la barrera entre los dos (y de la niebla) ceda- y decirle que fuma para lastimarlo. _Más_, y que es él quien lo siente y que es él quien...

_Quédate__..._

No dice nada, _por supuesto_. Y lo observa marcharse.

_c__onmigo en el infierno._


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **No, no me gusta ¬¬. Publico antes de que mi argumento cambie por completo, y es que (OMG**SPOILER**) _House se mudará con Wilson en la próxima temporada!_ (Si me muero y alguien pregunta, efectivamente, morí feliz.)

Tengo tanto que decir sobre el _control_. Hoy, esto.

**24.** CONTROL. "Es decir,"

Nunca se habían tocado -propiamente-. En su relación el contacto físico era un factor imperceptible y frívolo (parecía innecesario). Un elemento muy ajeno a los principios que los regían (es decir, los de House) sublimados, nihilistas, misántropos. Un agente extranjero y apestoso a sus facultades naturales, francas, envidiables para convivir en paz, incondicional y profundamente, de forma meramente intelectual y emocional.

No. Nunca se habían tocado. Propiamente. Nunca así, mucho menos. Nunca como cuando Wilson perdió el conocimiento.

Todo parecía normal. En algún momento de la discusión en la que se hallaban enfrascados House lo había, **naturalmente**, insultado, y Wilson, contra todo pronóstico, no le había devuelto prestamente la agresión ni le había extripado los detalles de su inmadurez aderezada con inseguridad. Por el contrario, pareció hallarse extraordinariamente sensible: Enfureció bestialmente de un tirón y su rostro adquirió la cualidad de un monstruo de tres cabezas, colosal, verdoso, furibundo. Al instante siguiente, todo su ser (_todo _su ser: carne y psicología inconsecuente) flaqueó de manera violenta. Se le desvaneció por completo el color del rostro y de las manos; sus párpados titubearon. Comenzó a caer.

El miedo irascible instantáneo (y horrendo) golpeó el fondo del estómago de House; ése turbio y ponderable miedo a la muerte, bueno, no debidamente hacia la muerte, sino a presenciar extinguirse cualquiera de las pocas cosas que le importaban menudamente en el mundo: su intelecto, su perspicacia, su orgullo, Cuddy incluso. En este caso, ahondando un poco más en la pavura, James _Wilson._

Soltó el bastón y con un reflejo admirable lo frenó a base de un tironeo sin consideración de la camisa. La prenda se desenfundó de los pantalones perfectamente planchados; lo sostuvo a tiempo del estómago; lo pegó a su pecho; percibió su piel tibia...

Algo lo golpeó en la cabeza con una fuerza brutal al momento subsecuente, pero el miedo había imperado sobre esa masiva _confusa _(por no decir interesante) impresión de proximidad.

Lo recargó contra el sillón, _qué sucede_, con la voz gruesa y torva como siempre (es decir, nunca) que padecía la incertidumbre del terror. Wilson tenía las mejillas pálidas y las venas del cuello tensas_. ¿Infarto?_

-_Wilson_.-llamó ansioso. Su mano seguía apoyada en _la piel_ de su estómago. Involuntariamente. Porque _algo_ que no era –claro está- su mente racional, lo apremiaba, lo empujaba a no soltar ese trozo ínfimo de carne cálida y palpitante que le repetía como una letanía insaciable en la cabeza: _No se está muriendo. No se está muriendo._

(Odiaba agonizantemente que sus talantes médicas y de deducciones vertiginosas desistieran de tal manera cuando se trataba de…)

-Wilson.-pidió de nuevo, pero el otro no respondió. Y a cambio el brazo colgando inanimado sobre su pecho, la mejilla lívida rozando superficialmente su clavícula desnuda.

Supo premeditar que si la situación continuaba andando sobre esa trayectoria no podría reprimir la necesidad irreversible de pedir ayuda. _Pero si tan sólo está desvanecido_, replicó la parte sosegada de su cerebro, enfadada considerablemente por su actitud. Ignorándola arrimó medroso y con la mano libre el vasito de café añejo; hundió los dedos en el agua ya tibia que estaba contenida dentro, y le remojó el cuello, los párpados y las sienes. _Contacto_. _Sensación. Descarga._ Sus manos temblaron y casi de inmediato Wilson gruñó, su cuerpo recobró un dominio torpe y amortiguado, la bruma en su mente comenzó a despejarse, entornó los ojos con dificultad y lo miró.

House le miró en respuesta y entonces se dio cuenta con un respingo violento de_ lo demás_, de la sensación nueva suspendida debajo del miedo, de la cercanía y el aliento; su mano en.

Ése algo, dulce, extraño y molesto que lo había azotado en la cabeza de forma brutal volvió redoblando fuerza y de improvisto cuando el boscaje del terror amilanó al verlo retornar en sí. Apartó lentamente la mano de su rostro, luego, aún más despacio, la que reposaba en la piel de su estómago, sólo hasta ese preciso momento concibiendo la elocuente suavidad con la que estaba hecha: tersidad tibia e insospechada y una curiosa pronunciación anodina sobre la superficie misma; acaso un pequeño lunar.

Wilson, aún atolondrado, tuvo la decencia cándida de estremecerse ante la retirada delicada (_pura perturbación_) de House y entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos.

House nunca antes ni después (JAMÁS) se sintió más incómodo como en aquella situación. Y ya decirlo era suficiente, si bien House nunca estaba incómodo.

-Imbécil.-reprochó cabreadísimo, arrinconando la experiencia súbita de impresiones donde no pudiera por el momento considerar; obligado a aligerar la densa tensión del momento.-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-¿Qué…?-comenzó Wilson obtusamente.

-Te desvaneciste. ¿Por-qué?

-Bueno…,-se lo pensó con seriedad.-para que veas lo que se siente.-repuso, pero aún aturdido. _No lo suficiente_, pues asimilaba a gran velocidad todas las veces que House había hecho que por poco se muriera del susto (drogas, motocicleta, navajas y tomas de corriente).

El nefrólogo, iracundo, hubiera podido golpearlo en ese mismo instante, _con esto no se juega capullo de mierda,_ pero no quería lucir excesivamente consternado y en lo absoluto preocupado. Por otro lado, de inmediato se dio cuenta que la justificación de Wilson venía siendo íntegramente espontánea y que el desmayo no había sido una puesta en escena como hubiera creído una milésima intensa (bastante necia) paranoica de segundo.

Lo fulminó con la llanura azul, un poco más cabreado de lo propio, de lo sensato aún en sus medidas, con una mirada que no admitía ni una sola pulla más. Y con esa aberrante, fastidiosa sensación de la piel indemne en sus yemas y la impresión obstinada de tenerlo aún contra su pecho, apoyado y tibio, presente penosamente en los pliegues de las venas.

-No puede ser serio.-aclaró Wilson alejándose, perturbado por la contigüidad que acababa de concebir. _Extrañísimo, nuevo, olor._ ¿Cómo había llegado la humedad a su cara? Se ruborizó. Eso no lo recordaba, pero por supuesto había sentido la mano en su estómago; la venturosa carne de House que había provocado que su piel ardiera en la fiebre.

Desvió la mirada.

-Debió ser…-retomó con atropello. Lo último que recordaba era haberse encolerizado monumentalmente. Frunció el ceño-…No he comido nada desde ¿ayer?-concluyó sin ganas de provocarlo o bien aterrorizarlo más.

-Entonces mandaré al equipo para que te haga los estudios.

-Pero si te acabo de decir…

-Cállate imbécil.-escupió House furibundo y de improvisto se levantó con un agilidad elegante y circunstancial a recuperar su bastón. Subsecuentemente, como si nada más hubiera tenido lugar, como si no hubiese sentido ni miedo ni incomodidad ni la piel ni su cuerpo, (ni dulce ni extraño ni nuevo) ni la fuerza de la descarga _desfibriladora_ entre sus dedos, salió de su oficina y avanzó a donde los patitos urgiéndoles le sacaran sangre a Wilson cuanto antes y le hicieran todo el chequeo clínico debido.

Wilson se quedó estático viéndolo marcharse con esa histriónica violencia poco habitual en él; porque el House omnisciente, amargado y travieso _nunca _era demasiado agresivo.

Entornó los ojos. Estaba mareado. Y no eran las represalias del hambre que ahora concebía ni la sensación de debilidad tras el tropiezo de conciencia, era la adulterada energía de calor que subía a borbotones desde su estómago, la humedad de su rostro y ahora también la estructura del pecho de House, _su aroma_, su composición y tacto fríamente protector. Cerró los ojos apreciando la diafanidad del recuerdo. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

_No_.

-Necesito comer algo.-dijo frotándose los labios, demasiado aturdido como para comenzar a preocuparse y advertir algunas cosas obvias, hacer derivaciones y concluir teorías.

House se llevó una mano sobre los ojos intentando apaciguarse. Pensó bruscamente en llevarle algo de comer. _¿Qué? –Basta, hombre_-, _que se las arregle solo el idiota_. Ni que le importara tanto. Pero entonces percibió, aún con la mano sobre los ojos, el humeante perfume tatuado en sus dedos. _James._ Se estremeció, cerró los ojos ya cubiertos. Casualmente se pasó los dedos por la nariz y el aroma lo golpeó con una fuerza inaudita, una que lo obligó a recrear el momento preciso, el peso diligente de Wilson sobre su pecho, la textura, la temperatura y, por supuesto, el ¿lunar? en su piel.

_Contacto. Sensación. Descarga. _

¿Se estaba sonriendo?

_No._

No puede ser.

Se sentó sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó la pelotita irritado y la lanzó al aire. Miró fijamente la pizarra, gracias al azar, atiborrada de su escritura: apuntes recalcados indescifrables de opciones, tachones, miles de ideas médicas directas y también subtextualizadas sobre el caso vigente al que le buscaba solución. Se mordió los labios, intentando apaciguarse. Por el momento no (NO) tendría que pensar en lo repentinamente, indeseadamente obvio ni hacer minúsculas deducciones acerca de.

Y sí, es cierto, procuraron no volverse a tocar. Porque en su relación el contacto físico era un factor muy muy peligroso,... tersamente afrodisíaco, que parecía flotar persistentemente en torno a ambos sin que lo pudieran percibir consistentemente (hasta ahora). Un elemento muy ajeno a los principios racionales que los regían (es decir, los de Wilson) heterosexuales y en consecuencia mujeriegos; un agente natural, intenso que tentaba a sus facultades forzadas, racionalizadas y de necesidades reprimidas para convivir en armonía con el universo y sin el riesgo grave, _angustioso_, de fracturar _lo único_ que los mantenía equilibrados: esa amistad insalvable, torcida; incondicional, inconmensurable.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Yo sé que sí se han tocado si consideramos lo que estrictamente se define como tocar, pero me entienden: Los malditos no se han dado ni un abrazo ni un apretón de manos ni una..., no, creo que House sí le ha dado una palmadita en la espalda y viceversa, mcht, pero es verdad cuando digo que realmente sólo hay contacto cuando es masivamente necesario. Por Dios. Es demasiada la tensión. Y les juro por mi vida que no es sexual, aunque así lo planteo un poco aquí. Esa tensión está hecha de... _si ahora_ **te necesito** _imagínate qué será de mí si es cierto eso de que eres terso y calientito y acolchadito y si tu olor huele a casa._


	3. Chapter 3

**17.** MENTIR. "No es tan sencillo".

Se siente ingenuo y estúpido cuando reconoce que no pensó tener que llegar a ese extremo que (él sabe) es inherente e ineludible.

-Parece sorprendido.-dice y su voz se transforma. Ahora es densa y peligrosa; allana la habitación. Ya no es un ataque frontal conceptual, ni siquiera moral, aún sabiendo que ha dado en el blanco y que Wilson parece estar a punto de quebrantarse.

Mientras habla con esa voz distinta y con ese aroma que logra entumecerlo, Tritter sisea, lo devora con los ojos, _chupa_, invade agresivamente su espacio personal. Tiene la vista líquida clavada en su rostro y algo en éste le otorga un placer torcido, balsámico.

-Son mías. Todas las recetas.-asegura Wilson, perplejo. _Ingenuo, idiota_. Pero Tritter no sabe (no puede saberlo si el oncólogo luce tan _dulce_inofensivo) lo bien que Wilson está capacitado.

_Mentir. _

-Le voy a dar un momento para que reconsidere la respuesta que me está dando.

Wilson mira de nuevo las recetas, las firmas son absurdamente distintas. Su corazón bombea, se trastea, se diluye en el terror. Por primera vez siente que no sabe mentir, que no quiere (hay un risa monstruosa detrás de su cabeza). Pero necesita, quiere…; toda esa negación es un truco de su conciencia rescindida. Sabe hacerlo. _Cínicamente_.

Levanta los ojos, temeroso. Tritter lo estudia. Ya no hay provocación ni rudeza, sino una auscultación aguda. Que no le gusta. No le gusta para nada. No entiende porqué siente que si le quita por un momento la vista de encima, Tritter se lanzará sobre él.

Despega la mirada, intenta concentrarse. Tan sólo para calmar el desasosiego rebusca en su interior un incentivo noble para mentir: la imagen de House siendo arrastrado a prisión, por ejemplo. Pero no, a cambio de eso su rostro deforme mofándose a gritos de la subsecuente reprimenda, la dura reprimenda que le intentará imponer (sin tragársela del todo). _¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Me hiciste mentirle a la policía!_

-Estoy seguro.-Cuando termina de hablar su labio inferior vibra. Siente el estómago vacío y ferozmente abofeteado.

_Otra vez_.

Vuelve a hacerlo. Siempre lo ha hecho. Para protegerlo, principalmente. Pero ahora se da cuenta de la trascendencia monstruosa que tolera la faena. _Mentir. _Se vuelve un vicio, un término inmundo, un estigma de fidelidad y una ley sucia para su contrato de amistad desusada; la balanza, la regla justa y decisiva en el submundo imperado por su esencialmente intransigente, brutalmente honesto mejor amigo.

Es muy posible termine en la cárcel, puede perder la licencia y la credibilidad, y la mirada que Tritter le pone y lo traspasa como un misil inmundo le hace pensar que de hallarles culpables no será lo peor que pudiera ocurrirle.

¿Pero acaso a House le importa? No, claro que no (Sólo si Tritter le pone -literalmente, al parecer- las manos encima). ¿Qué ha hecho entonces para que él tenga que exponerse de ese modo?

Tensa la quijada en silencio y las encías parecen a punto de desgarrarse. Sus piernas se debilitan al precipitarse sobre la respuesta sin la necesidad de acecharla demasiado.

…

Después de la advertencia acerca del riesgo que implica engañarlo, Tritter cede y se despide. Se pone de pie también, tras una pausa enrarecida en la que lo mira alzarse del asiento, y demora más de lo comedidamente propicio en soltarle la mano. Wilson siente repulsión y rabia. No obstante le sostiene la mirada en los ojos altos y tácitamente transgresores..., lo disimula todo, le sonríe ancho, _miente_.

Desea seguir sintiéndose deliberadamente culpable y malo. Pero no. Y aunque duele como el veneno, _está bien. _

Porque por suerte también sabe mentirle _a él_.

_Mentir no es tan sencillo, House._ le dirá con convicción, con tristeza y con suerte, con mucha suerte, House las reconsiderará. Reconsiderá las definiciones monstruosas. Las suyas. Aquellas que hubiese dictado en los proemios de la melancolía.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Debieron notarlo. Por supuesto. Un descarado intento. Un poquito, una embarradita _del _Tritter/Wilson. Y digo _del _porque nadie me quita de la cabeza que un poco sí fue. Tritter adquiría un antinatural placer extorsionando a Wilson. Por momentos parecía que estaba más obsesionado con él que con House. ¿Viernon su expresión cuando Wilson va a entregar a House? Y la conversación en el carro. Y porfis, porfis miren de nuevo _esta_ secuencia, al final de 'Qué será será' (Siempre he pensado que la cagaron con este título y que en realidad debería ser 'Qué será, qué será', ¿o soy yo la idiota?). Chequen los detalles, el ambiente, el instante en que Tritter acerca un poco más su asiento y Wilson se tensa todo, el pobrecito. Retorcido y WTF sí, pero admitámoslo, también SEXY. ¿Noi? Bueno. Enferma, enferma, llámame obesiva-enferma. Adiós.

Por cierto, estoy viendo un especial de House y RSL luceeeee... OMG-COMESTIBLE.

nekyyiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volviiisteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :DDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Se descompuso el cargador de mi laptop. Morí. Todos mis archivos atrapados, inactivos en la computadora inservible. No hubieran alcanzado a medir el nivel de mi frustración ni aún con tiempo de sobra. Pero ya está todo resuelto.

**19.** PORNO. "Sabes que estás jodido en el momento en que ambas conciencias están deseando exactamente lo mismo".

Wilson se aproximó tambaleándose. Se sujetó impetuosamente de su corbata con el único designio de no irse completamente de bruces sobre él.

_Hace calor. _

Ligeramente encorvado por el peso de su amigo, House lo miró bien. Estaba ebrio, indudablemente. Pero lo más importante de todo: no traía los pantalones.

_Sedúcelo. _

-Se me perdió Karamel.-se quejó atropelladamente antes de que House pudiera reparar en la última exigencia de Amber y se redujera a mirarlo sorprendido.  
-¿Estás seguro de eso Wilson?-le expresó con curiosidad supuesta y deliberada inquisición despiadada. _Porque esto me huele a otra cosa. _

Wilson lo observó curiosamente sin enfocarlo, _sus rostros demasiado cerca, _como si no pudiera captar (y sí lo intentara) su mensaje oculto; sujetándose todavía de su corbata.

Puede ser, pensó House observándole atentamente,_ que se le haya perdido_. Lo justificaba el excesivo grado de intoxicación en el que se hallaba, su oscilación, su inmiscuida debilidad. Pero tal vez era Ámber, parada, lívida junto ambos, la única que quería que _así no fuese_. Y House no. Y House torció la boca despótico porque le daba exactamente igual.

-Está mintiendo.-sin embargo el aliento (inegablemente) consolador de Ámber en su oído estaba temblorosamente caliente. Y Wilson cerca, fluctuante y suave, sus ojos y sus piernas desnudas debajo de los suyos. _Más abajo_.

-Te encamino.-repuso House, no obstante. _Se la había prometido. El dulce. Karamel._ Le arrancó la corbata de las manos, lo hizo girar, desglosándose de su mirada achocolatada vidriosa, nublada de rubor e ingenua y ¿ofrecida?, y le dio un empujón hacia el tumulto de gente.

Karamel estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Dispuesta. Semidesnuda. Lo aguardaba ya con el caballito de tequila entre los senos ajustados tras el sostén. Lo invitó retirándose el cabello de los hombros, una sonrisa y con los huesos suculentos de la cadera resaltados justo sobre el borde del calzón.

Avivado por la ovación, Wilson intentó andarse sobre ella, tembleque y estúpido. Cuando no pudo alcanzarla, House se dio cuenta que le estaba sujetando firmemente de la camisa con los puños. Tenía la incomprensible negación en la punta de la lengua. _No. _Pero se asfixió con su propio y dubitativo deseo. Aflojó los puños, lo dejó ir, muy confundido, y Wilson se entregó instantáneamente a la muchacha, ignorándolo espléndidamente.

-Está blufeando.-aseguró Ámber refiriéndose al desdén de Wilson, también a su entrega absoluta y deliberada y vedada e hiriente. Pero la rubia estaba titubeante, sujetándose del brazo de House furiosamente, débilmente, como se le sujeta a un bote salvavidas en medio del tifón (pero siempre de manera fantasmal.)-Esto es extrañamente molesto,-confiesa menuda.-¿no lo crees?

House estaba de acuerdo, pero fingió no prestarle atención. La lengua rosada de Wilson se contoneaba fuera de su boca sin gobierno. La piel de ambos y el trazo impecable de saliva estaban encendidos con las luces de colores, iridiscentes. La camisa rasa reposada en el sudor aromatizado se le pegaba al pecho y la corbata que se le resbalaba por el cuello como una serpiente impudora izaba la promiscuidad del cabello que se le adhería a la frente y sus labios hinchados tirando del limón.

House retrocedió, atontado. Sintiendo un indisposición helada y eléctrica.

Nadie le prestó atención. Ni siquiera Ámber, y es que ésta había desaparecido…

Se giró en redondo. Se le había estructurado un boscaje de fiebre en el cráneo; no, no se le había esfumado el ánimo festivo, pero ya no tenía ganas de estar _ahí_. Cogió de pasada una botella de Bourbon. Abrió de un empellón la puerta del baño y se recargó contra ella al cerrarla premiosamente a su espalda, abrazando la botella contra su pecho escarchado.

Lo primero que vio en la oscura habitación fue a Ámber, sentada y evidentemente triste. Estaba abierta de piernas, _lo estaba disfrutando_, dentro de la tina, masturbándose con los dedos.


End file.
